Seeing The Sun
by TotallyTeamAlec
Summary: New Moon; Edward's gone and Jacob finally gets to see Bella, much to his joy he imprints on her. However they can not stay happy for long. Read to see how many things can try to come between the unlikely pair. Enjoy! *Slightly darkward*
1. Chapter 1

**AN; Not sure about this story but here we go!**

Bella's POV:

Well, this didn't happen intentionally. I just went to Jake's house and he looked at me so deeply, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It wasn't my fault that he went all werewolfey on me and suddenly fell madly and deeply in love with me. And besides, Edward is gone. He doesn't care about me anymore.

Jake is so sweet, I just couldn't resist his deep eyes. I've never fully noticed Jake, until now, and I am so close with the whole pack! Even though I'm around werewolves all the time now, I don't mind, because I'm with all the people I love. Unless something were to happen, like... I awoke to a face I knew too well, my Jacob. He was looking at me with a curious, sweet face. "Oh how I love Jacob so!" He smiled, and then laughed. Did I say that out loud? "Oops!" He was still laughing, "I love you too Bells." My stomach filled with butterflies. He is my soul mate. "C'mon Bells, lets get out of here. Charlie's gone fishing so we can go First beach. I'll take you there!" I quickly had a shower got dressed. He was still waiting when I got out. I went over and hugged him. "Let's go!" I said eagerly. Since Jake became a werewolf, he became even more adventurous, so he decided to carry me on his back out the window. All was well, until... Jake said to me "I promise I won't drop you." "You haven't before, this time wont be any different." I told him and kissed him on the cheek before I got on his back. "If I drop you though, I will never forgive myself." "Just go Jake." I said a little impatient. He bent down, ready to jump. I was positive this was going to be fine. So why did I feel nervous? He jumped. My skirt I put on flowed out behind me, and got caught on a nail. I let go of Jacob... He got such a fright, he landed on the ground on his side. As that was happening, I hit the brick wall. Then the nail ripped through my skirt, I was falling. Jacob was still on the ground; I could tell he was in serious pain. If I get badly hurt, I just hope that Jacob is ok. He looked at me with pain in his eyes...

Jake's POV:

I ran through the hospital doors and went to the Emergency Room. Her heartbeat was getting fainter, but faster. Oh No! I ran up to a lady behind a desk, I didn't care who was in front of me. "Help! Help! Please help! She fell out the window and hit the brick wall and then fell and, and…." I didn't realize I was crying. "Ok" The lady said, then she picked up the phone and called a doctor to help Bella. She must know Bella well, because I know that Bells comes in here lots! A doctor came and said his name but I didn't listen to him. I handed Bella off onto the bed he had with him, and a group of nurses rushed her away. I looked after them. I felt pain and anxiety. This is my entire fault! I thought, she's probably going to die and it's all my fault! I started to cry again. I couldn't leave Bella here so I decided to wait…

I suddenly awoke. It was 3 pm. I didn't realize I was asleep and it was for 2 hours! I saw that doctor standing in front of me. "Would you like to see Bella?" he asked me. "Yes please" I answered. "Um Dr? What happened to her?" "Well, he begun…"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Chapter 2 is up!**

Bella's POV:

I jerked awake and looked around at me surroundings and spotted Jake in a plastic hospital chair. "Jake I'm"… I began, but he interrupted me. "Bella, don't you dare say that _your_ sorry. It's entirely my fault! I should have never jumped down out of the stupid window anyway! I didn't know it was even going to end badly because we have done it before."

"Jake," I said soothingly. "I didn't mean for it to end like this. I feel so bad for making you sad or anything. I didn't mean for my skirt to get caught."

Jacob's POV:

She was trying to apologize for my mistake, then she just closed her eyes and started to make a chocking sound. Was this my fault too? I pressed a button for a doctor and he came within seconds. He wheeled her off to somewhere and I just stood there. I didn't know what to do, so I fell to the floor and closed my eyes. I waited as I herd the clock. 17,274 ticks later, the doctor came through and saw me there. I refused to get up; only I would to see my sweet Bella again. I can't believe it that all this happened in one day. I didn't realize the doctor was still there until he said to me, "Bella is fine, she just has shock and she will be ok soon. She will be able to be out of the hospital by 7pm tonight." That's only about 3 or so hours. "Thanks doc, when do I get to see her?" I asked. I hoped soon! "You can see her now, we are bringing her through soon." I am so relieved. I get to see Bella now. As I watched her get wheeled through, she looked exhausted! "Hey Jake." She said as soon as it was only us two in the room.

"I am so sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you in this way." I couldn't stand myself at this point. "Come here." She said to me and patted next to her. I sat down obediently and listened to her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Its no ones fault. Do not say this is your fault because it isn't." I bent down to kiss her. She smiled then kissed me back. I love my Bella so much. After I pulled away, I said to her "Get some sleep Bells, you look like a wreck!" She laughed and closed her eyes. I crossed the room and sat on the chair….

Bella's POV:

I woke up for the 3rd time today. I saw Jacob looking very intense. He looked down as to check on me and he smiled. "Hey Bella, honey." He said sweetly. "Hey Jake." I answered. We were walking, well he was, and I was cradled in his arms. "Do you want me to walk?" I asked. He looked at me and laughed! "Bells, you think I mind carrying you? You feel like a piece of paper!" Oops, I thought.

"Sorry, I forgot your freakishly strong, and a werewolf." He laughed a very loud laugh again. We, well he, continued walking for a little while and we got to First Beach. It was starting to get dark. "I suppose Charlie has heard about all of this?" I asked him. "No, but I'm sure he will soon. How about we go inside and I can tell Billy your ok." He said. So we walked to Jake's house. But to my amazement, what I saw shocked me..

I took in a deep gasp. I didn't know what to do. I walked in and saw Billy on his side while a ferocious werewolf was growling at him. "Oh My Gosh! What happened!" I shrieked. Jacob was rushing over to Billy. "Billy? Dad!" I felt horrible for him. I ran over to Jake and Billy and tried feeling for a heartbeat. I couldn't. "Which werewolf is that, Jake?" I asked him. "Its Paul." Jacob answered. No surprise there. "Jake..." I said. I made him turn and look at me. He had huge welled up eyes. "Oh, Jacob!" I hugged him. I knew he was fighting back tears. He hugged me back and it felt like we would never let go of each other. But we had to calm down Paul and then help Billy... I decided to call Charlie and tell him what happened while Jacob was doing C.P.R to Billy. "Dad, its me Bella. Billy has been hurt or something and Jake and I are trying to help. Can you come and help please?" I knew that Charlie would help, no matter what! "Sure. Kid. I'm out the door now." I hung up and went over to Jake. "Where's Paul?" Jake sure did that fast! "Oh it didn't take much. Just throw a steak out the door and he'll follow!" he told me. I must remember that, I thought to myself. We were both focused on Billy when the door burst down….


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; Chapter 3 is officially up! Enjoy!**

**I just noticed I don't have a disclaimer so; obviously I'm not SM so **

**Obviously I don't own Twilight **

Jacob's POV:

I turned to see who broke my door. Perfect, another thing wrong today! But it was just Sam "Jacob. What has happened?" Sam asked me. "Bells and I walked in and we saw Billy on his side and Paul in werewolf form. So I threw a steak out the window for Paul and I've been trying to save Dad while Bella called for Charlie to help us! Why did you burst down my door?" I asked. "It looked fun, and more dramatic. I'll fix it tomorrow I guess." Just then, Charlie ran through the door. He looked at Sam, then Paul, then me, then Bella, then Billy. When he saw Billy, he looked shocked. "Well come on! Lets get him in my car and go to the hospital!" Charlie yelled. Me, Charlie, Bella and dad got into the cruiser with the sirens on while Sam and Paul got in Paul's truck and we all speed off on the highway…For the 2nd time today, I ran through the hospital doors, everyone else followed. It was still the same lady there. "Please help. My dad is hurt." She nodded and called for a doc again. It was a different one, who's name I missed again. She took dad and I went and sat down. Bella came and sat next to me. "He'll be ok, Jake. I promise." We turned to each other and kissed. But this one was different.

Bella's POV:

He felt pain, but it seemed like he needed me now. This kiss was full of passion. I kissed him back with the same passion and he responded to that. I wrapped my hands around his neck. This was maybe the best kiss of my life, when we both remembered that Charlie and Sam were watching so we pulled away and laughed. Then we stopped laughing when the doctor came through.

I looked at Jacob as the doctor waited to speak. He looked like he was about to die. Poor Jake. He must feel scared! Then the doctor spoke, "The scratches on the right side of his head are quite fatal. They are very deep gashes and it slightly touched his brain. These scars are quite serious and its good you bought him to me now. I'm sorry to say but you won't be able to see him until tomorrow." The doc then walked away. I turned to Jacob who had his mouth in a O shape. I started to cry, I was so sad for Jake and Billy. I got up and went outside for some fresh air. Jacob was behind me when I turned around. He wiped away my tears and hugged me…After all this, it was definitely time to go home. Sam and Jacob went in Paul's truck and I went in Charlie's police car. Jake likes to visit me at night then go out with the pack, but I have a feeling he won't be going anywhere tonight. Billy wasn't at home, so who would look after Jacob? Just before we left, I said to Charlie, "Where's Jake gonna sleep? Can he stay with us?"Charlie agreed and then went over to Jacob and told him that he was more than welcome to stay the night at our place. Jacob agreed and winked at me. He said he needed to go home first but would be back at 9.

We went home and I went upstairs and washed up before I went into my room to go to bed. It was just passed 9 when there was a knock at the door. I assumed it was Jacob, but it was someone for Charlie. "Hey Bells, there's an emergency at the police station. I gotta go. When Jake gets here, you can show him where to go!" he yelled up at me. I herd the front door close and then Charlie drove off. About 5 minutes later there was another knock. I herd it was Jacob so I ran down the stairs and let him in. He looked happy, but sad at the same time. "Oh Jake!" I said and without thinking, I ran to him and hugged him. I didn't ever want to let go! "Hey Bella! It's ok Bella, honey. Shhhhhh." I swear I hugged him for about 10 minutes. I didn't care where we were, at this point, I felt safe…

**AN; Please review! It means a lot to me, even if it's criticism! **

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; Sooooo...chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**Oh...I don't own Twilight**

It was 9:45 and I got a phone call. It was Charlie and he said he wouldn't be back till very early morning. Jacob and I had the house to ourselves. We went to the couch and just talked, then I got tired and leaned against his shoulder. I didn't know that I was out until I herd the phone ring, it was for Jake. As he was on the phone, Jacob's face got very serious. He hung up then turned to me. "Bells," he begun, "the pack needs me. They found a trail of a strange sent that they need me to help. Do you want me to stay?" I looked at him. I wanted him to stay more than anything! But the pack needed him, so I decided to let him go. But as I was thinking this through, I didn't realize that my eyes welled up. "Bella, its ok. I'll call Sam and tell him I need to stay." I argued, "No Jake. They need you. I wont keep you from the pack." "I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you." "Love you too, Jacob." And he blew me a kiss, then ran off. I was alone, or so I thought…

I am so tired so I trudge up the stairs and flop into bed. I pull my old quilt over my head ant then I'm out in seconds. But after a short time, I herd rummaging noises in Charlie's room. Is he home? But its not even 10 pm! I get up and walk down the hallway, a chill catches me, even though I am right by the heater. Is there someone in Charlie's room that I don't know? I walk in and I see the window open, and I hear rustling below. I look out the window and see a figure sprinting off. No one can run that fast, only 2 things I know, Werewolves and …. I found it hard to think of the word …. Vampires. Has there been a vampire in the house? …I start hyperventilating. Why does all the bad things always happen to me? I run to my bed and hide under the covers. I don't hear Jacob come in, but he walks in without any sound and is calling my name, "Bella? Bella? Where are you?" I feel like screaming, so I do. He yanks back the covers and looks at me. I am just so afraid that if there was a ….. Vampire, in the house, it will come back for me. He picks me up and cradles me in his arms. "Bella, honey, clam down there is nothing to worry about. Shhhh…" he tries to calm me but I cant take it. "Jake, someone was in Charlie's room. It jumped out the window and ran really fast and, and, and… " I trailed off. He was looking at me with such an intense but afraid expression, I was a little scared. He carried me to Charlie's room and set me down on the bed. "Bella, I should tell you this. We found ….

Jake's POV:

As I told Bella what the pack found, her face turned paler white then green, then white again. She looked whiter than a ghost. "Hang on Bells…" I told her. I started to smell the same smell that the pack came across. We figured out it was a bloodsucker, and the trail lead me to here! I can't believe it. What would a bloodsucker want here? I looked around and saw that bottles of cologne were smashed, and a box that was there was cut in half. I think that there are teeth marks on there …

Bella's POV:

I stared in shock at my room. It was completely trashed! My pillow was ripped, my matress had a huge rip in it and all these papers were thrown on the ground. "Oh!" I was shocked. I collapsed to the ground. Who, or what, would do this to me? "Bella!" Jacob was worried, I could tell by the sound of his voice. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs to the couch. "Bella, honey, its ok. I swear on my life that I will find out who did this!" "Jacob, you can't promise me that." I said in a small voice. "Yes Bella, I can and I will." He answered in a stern voice. This has been the worst day ever, I thought to myself. It was 10:15 now, and I didn't want to go to bed now. I decided just to talk to Jacob. "Hey Jake? What happened with Paul and Billy?" I was curious. "Well Paul was just talking to Billy when he said that Paul wasn't as strong as me. So Paul, being Paul, got all mad and started trembling. Sam was dealing with him when I left."

"Oh. Will Billy be ok?" I just had to know. "I, uh, I don't know Bells." Jacob's lower lip pushed out and started trembling. He was going to cry. "Aw Jake." I interweaved my hand with his. There was so much emotion going on today, I think it was time for both of us to go to bed. "Hey Jacob, how about we just sleep down here tonight? He nodded his head and I went upstairs to get seeping bags and 2 pillows. I came down and he was still in the same position, he hadn't moved. I got our 'beds' ready and I went upstairs to brush my teeth. As I came down the stairs, I herd howling. "Jake?" I asked. He was still there, but he was listening too. It's Sam, he wants me to come back to the pack." "Well, you should go, if you have to." I said. "No Bella. I am staying here. Whatever did that to yours and Charlie's room, may come back." I flinched. "Sorry. I'll just go outside to tell Sam that I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to protect you." ...

Jake's POV:

I watched Bella breathe in, then out. She has been asleep for about half an hour. I was listening to her talk in her sleep. "I love you, Jake. Don't ever leave my side. I need you" she was saying that over and over. I believed her like she was still awake. I answered back in a whisper, "I love you too, Bells. I wont leave your side, I promise. I need you too." I was very tired too so I decided to rest my head on the pillow. I drifted off before I knew it. I think that Charlie will be home soon anyway. I was having a great dream when I woke up, it was Charlie coming through the door, it was 2:30 in the morning! I couldn't be bothered to stay up any longer so I went back to sleep.

"YOU MONSTER!" I awoke with a huge fright. It was Charlie, he was red faced and everything! "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US!" I didn't comprehend what he meant. "OH I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. HOW COULD YOU TRASH BELLA'S AND MY ROOMS LIKE THAT!" I was astounded! "Charlie, it wasn't me! I swear on my life that whatever happened in Bella's room, and yours, it was not me!" Bella was beside me and she was looking just as amazed as I was. "Cha- dad, Jake didn't do anything at all. We found it all like this, he had nothing to do with this." Charlie seemed to loosen up then. "I'm sorry Jacob." I just nodded my head. He went off to work, so Bella and I were alone again. Bella's POV:

I don't know why Charlie thought Jake did anything, because he so didn't. "What should we do Bells?" Jacob just asked me. I thought for a moment. "How about we go to the beach? But no jumping out of windows. Then after that, we can go see Billy." He agreed and we got into my truck and headed off to La Push. Jacob didn't seam like his usual self though. Something was up, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We got to First Beach and Quil and Claire were there. They were in the water, even though it was dreadfully cold! "Hey its Jake and Bells!" Quil said to Claire. "Jakey! Belly!" she called out to us! I laughed. Claire flew into my arms and gave me a hug. She was so cute. "Claire Bear, come here. Let Bells and Jake be on their way." Quil said to Claire. She kissed Jake and I on our cheeks and then ran off. Jacob and I went further along the beach…

**Heyy...can you do me a really really BIG favour and pretty pretty please REVIEW? They mean a lot to me, even if it'd critism! Thank-you **

**Peace, Love & Chocolate,**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; This chapter is dedicated to **_'Jacob Lupo' _**who was my first reviewer of **

**my story, thank-you soooo much!**

**Chapter 5! Please Enjoy!**

**And I'm not Mrs. Meyer**

Bella's POV:

Jacob was quiet for a long time, I wondered what he was thinking. "Jacob. What are you thinking about?" he responded after a little while, "I am thinking about everything. Wolves, the pack, Billy," he flinched when he said his name, "and you. I have a great life at the moment, and I don't want to waste it." He turned to me and looked deeply into my eyes. "You wont find anything." I joked to him. I hugged him and closed my eyes. He was my heaven, I was happy. "I'm glad were together Jake." I told him. "Me too, Bells." He answered….

Jacob's POV:

It was getting later, so Bella and I decided to go and check on Billy. I hope he would be ok. We got into my rabbit and rode off. Bella was so supportive, it was great to have her with me. I didn't know if Billy was better or worse, or how I would take all of this. Bella and I walked hand in hand into the hospital. The lady at the desk showed us the way on where to find Billy. Bella let go of my hand to let me go in alone, but when she did, I didn't feel complete. She was half of me now. But I went in anyway. I saw Billy lying in the hospital bed. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I went over to him instantly and shook him. "Dad? Are you awake?"

Billy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Half of his face was bandaged. He settled his eyes on mine. "Son…" he spoke quietly. He held out his hand, and I took it. At least he was alive, that's what I was hoping for. "Are you in pain?" I asked. "No Son, I am much happier now that I have some company." "Dad, I am so sorry for what happened." I was so sorry. "Jacob, it was entirely not your fault, it was mine. Let's just forgive, and forget." I nodded my head in agreement. Just then the doctor came in. "Billy will be out in about a week. He has stitches, so they will need a week before its safe for him to go out."….

Bella's POV:

When I got home, Charlie still was at work, so I just made spaghetti for tea. I didn't have a lot, because there was a lot on my mind. Jacob could see that too, so he took me over to the couch and asked me what was wrong. "I'm scared of the fact that there was someone in the house at the same time I was. They trashed my room, damaged a little of Charlie's, and they may come back. I don't feel safe." Jacob looked at me, "Your totally safe with me Bells. I wont let anyone harm you." Then he kissed me on the cheek and I leaned on his shoulder. I was tired again. I didn't realise I fell asleep until Jacob started to snore, and it woke me up with a jump, which woke Jacob up too. "Oops. I'm so sorry Jake!" then I started laughing, so did Jacob. But we both stopped when I herd footsteps coming from upstairs…

I was scared, more scared than ever. Who was up there? What did they want with me? Jake had a very serious look on his face, he was in serious werewolf mode. I let him think for a little bit. Then he started to get up and head towards the stairs. "Jacob, no. Please. Stay down here. I don't want you to get hurt!" I tried pulling him back, but he was a werewolf, so what was the point? "Bella, I am here to protect you. And if I don't do that, then I'm not doing it right. I swear Bella I wont get hurt. If you want to, you can stay right behind me." I shook my head. "No thanks. But I will be waiting right here. I love you Jake." I was scared that the thing upstairs would harm Jacob, so I kissed him passionately before he let go and went upstairs, more silent than a mouse. It was about after 5 seconds, when I herd a scream…This scared me to my very soul. Was my Jacob in trouble? I have to save him, no matter what! I ran up the stairs and what I saw shocked me. There was Jacob, with … EDWARD! What in God's name was Edward doing here? I pulled Jacob off of him and told Jacob to just chill. He went downstairs. I looked at Edward. I just did not want to talk to him right now, so I followed Jacob, but of course, Edward followed me. I sat down on the floor and put my head between my knees. Jacob came to comfort me. Then Jake turned to Edward. "How dare you..."

To be honest, I agreed with Jacob. How dare Edward come into this house and scare us both to death! I didn't want to listen, but I needed to know. "I smelt a trail of vampire so I went up to investigate. I saw Bella's room and Charlie's. I was just on my way out when Jacob came upstairs." Edward's voice did nothing to me anymore. I looked at him. His eyes had dark rings below them, and they were coal black. His hair was a scruff; it was all over the place, like he couldn't care less. "Was it you that destroyed Bella's room then?" Jacob's voice was harsh. "No it was not me. I came here to help find out who it was, but as I said, I was on my way out." Edward looked at both of us, then left without another sound. I was astounded, amazed. I could not grip what just happened. I started to cry again. Jacob tilted my head up so I was looking at him. "Sorry Bells." Then he kissed me. He pulled away. "Jacob, why are you sorry?" I said between sobs, "I have no respect for him anymore"….

Edwards POV:

Well, I messed that up! I was meant to see just Bella here, but I didn't know she was closer to the dog! I mean, I knew they were friends, but are they best friends now? Should I wait to talk to Bella alone? Will she ever be away from the dog? I don't feel bad for what happened though. But how Jacob said how dare you to me, it made me wonder, are the dog and Bella an item? I stopped running and thought for a minute. If they are together, if I still love Bella, should I break them apart? But I don't want to make Bella unhappier! I should just be very subtle when I see her again. I will not hurt Bella again.'

Bella's POV:

Shock, fear, more shock and anxiety, all the emotions that I felt. I couldn't move. I realised I was still crying, but I knew Jacob wouldn't mind. He picked me up and carried me to the couch again. "Jake, what if he comes back? What will I do?" I was so afraid. "Well Bella, you wont do anything, because if he ever comes back, I will deal to him." Jacob answered. I was so happy to have Jake here with me. "I don't know what I could ever do without you Jake." I told him .He smiled at me. I went upstairs, holding Jakes hand because I wanted him there with me, I got ready for bed and we went downstairs. We said our goodnights and I love you's and then we both went to sleep….

Jacob's POV:

A week had passed, and today, Billy could be let out of hospital. We fixed Bella's room, so now she doesn't have to sleep on the floor. Paul had another werewolf outburst, but lucky I ran away before he was close to me. Bella and I had spent the entire week together. The only time we couldn't see each other, was when we were asleep. She was still conscious about the bloodsucker coming back, but I was here to protect her. I will be going back to my own house to sleep there, but what if something happened to Bella?

Bella's POV:

Oh no, someone was in the house again! Charlie was asleep and I am home alone. I can hear footsteps. Is it Edward again? I pick up my phone and texted Jake, 'I think som1 is in the house again!' I quickly pressed send. He replied instantly, 'On my way!' I felt relief when he said that. But anything could happen in the time until he gets here. I hid under the covers and herd the door creep open. I could tell it wasn't Jacob because he would've crashed through the door. I herd the intruder walk around my room, but I couldn't hear them breathe. So it was a vampire? Then the person stopped at the end of my bed and sighed. Was it Edward? He reached to lift the covers off so I shut my eyes. Luckily Jacob opened the door just then, and gasped …Jake's POV:

I looked at the figure reaching for Bella, who was hiding under the covers. A woman with orange and red flames for her hair was there. Was she a bloodsucker too? She looked at me with blood red eyes. Yup, she was! I knew I could kill her easy but I wouldn't, in the house. "Step away from the bed." I said in my most fearsome voice. She instantly responded, and Bella pulled back the covers so she could see who it was. She looked at the bloodsucker and her eyes popped out. "Victoria." She said shakily. Ah, so this was Victoria, one of the more evil vamps. I grabbed the bloodsucker, who reeked! I had to hold my nose. Yuck, she stinks! "Ew, you stink!" I told her. She laughed a horrible laugh, which scared me to my core. Then I heard a crack….

I screamed out in pain. Victoria had slammed her hand down on my ribs. I was crying out in pain. It hurt so much! Jacob still had Victoria in his grasp. "Bells. Hang on!" he said to me. Then he threw Victoria out the window. She would maybe feel a little pain, but it wouldn't stop her. But she ran off. "Jake. My ribs!" the pain was excruciating, horrible. I wondered if he would call for an ambulance, but he picked me up and ran down the stairs. Then he sprinted down the road and to the hospital. We got there in under 2 minutes. The receptionist just pointed the way to go, and Jake ran, with me, down a long white isle... I woke up and I was in the hospital bed, where I have been many times before. Jacob was outside on the floor. I called his name very quietly, but he herd me. His face looked happier and he rushed through the door and kissed me. "Bell, I was so worried! How are you feeling? Are you feeling ok?" he was obviously worried. "Jake, I feel fine." I felt my ribs, and I flinched. That made Jacob look heartbroken. "Jacob, I'll be ok." I assured him. "The doctor said I will be able to go tonight." "Bella, your sleeping at my place tonight." He said it sternly, but with a smile. He was happy that I would be with him all the time, and I felt the same way. At least I would be safe there….

I got out of the hospital at an early time of the next night. Jacob was there every single second. 'Even if I'm hungry, I don't care because I am staying right here with you.' He had told me earlier. I felt a little better when I got out of the hospital. I called Charlie saying that I would be staying at Jacob's house that night. He said it was fine. So I got some stuff from home to take with me, and I went out the door with Jacob. He wanted me to feel better so he drove me to Seattle and took me to a restaurant. We talked and laughed a lot, and I really did feel better. We were eating when a cold breeze came through the place. I looked up at the front door and I saw Edward walking in…I nudged Jacob. "Jake, Edward is here." He then looked angry and saw Edward sitting two tables behind himself. "Just ignore him Bell." So I did, and it wasn't that hard. But Edward was bugging me so much. He kept looking at me. This is like the first day of school all over again. I kept looking down and kept chatting happily to Jacob. I had to go to the bathroom though, and the only way was to pass Edward's table. "Jake, I'll be right back." I told him quickly. He nodded. So I ran quickly past Edwards table, but then a cold, icy, pale hand grabbed me…

It was Edward, he grabbed my arm and had a hard grasp on me. I tried to get away from him but his hand was so firmly around my arm, and I could see bruises forming around his hand marks. "Edward. Let me go!" I tried telling him, but he was just looking at me. He looked furious! "Come with me Bella." He said. I shook my head. "I am not going anywhere with you!" I was just so angry! But as I said it, his grip only tightened. "Edward, I have already gone to the hospital today, don't make me go again!" oops, that did it. His grip tightened more, if that was even possible. I felt like my arm was about to fall off. He looked at Jacob with his coal black eyes. "No Edward Cullen, don't you dare." …"Jacob!" I called out before Edward could do anything. The whole restaurant stopped eating and looked at me. "Jacob, help!" he turned around and his eyes narrowed. He got up and was staring straight at Edward. I looked at Edward and his eyes were narrowed too. I then looked at my arm and it was turning purple! "Let her arm go." Jacob said to Edward. The way he said it, gave me chills. Edward did not release, he just let his grip go a little, and I felt a bit better. "I said release." Jacob said in the same chilly tone. Edward responded by taking his hand right away. My arm had finger marks on it, and the rest of my arm was a shade of purple and red. A waitress walked pass and asked if I wanted some ice for it. I nodded, because if I talked, I knew I would start crying…

Edward and Jacob were talking. I listened in. "What are you doing here bloodsucker? Just stay away."

"I would, but I don't want to." Wow, what happened to Edward? He's gone all _nastay_ Jacob responded before I could.

"Why not? What do you want with Bella?" Edward responded after a little while. "I still love Bella." That did it. Jacob started trembling. I took his hand.

"Jake, calm down." He calmed down a little bit, but was still shaking slightly. Edward looked at my hand in Jacobs. He did not look happy about that. He then grabbed my sore arm again and gripped it even harder. I screamed and the whole place looked at me. "Someone call 911!" I herd a few people shouting that across the restaurant, but something stopped them from calling them. Edward's eyes were looking around the restaurant, and everyone looked petrified…Edward still would let go of my arm, so it was turning a darker shade of purple, red and blue. I was still holding Jacobs hand and I was squeezing it so hard, because Edward was hurting me so much. Everyone in the restaurant was still looking at us. "I am not letting go until I get what I want." Edward said. "What do you want then Edward!" I asked him. Then he started to lean in towards my face, and at that point I knew what he wanted. I moved my face away from his into Jacob's shoulder. Edward got madder at that. He turned to the table he was at, picked up the bottle of water, smashed it against the table and turned back to me. "Then you leave me no choice." …

**Dum dum dummmmm...**

**Sorry about the cliffy, I just couldn't resist!**

**Anyhoo...please review!**

**It makes me happy reading the reviews people leave me, it makes me feel as if writing this hasn't gone to waste and that people are enjoying this so far! Thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed so far**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; Finally chapter 6! I honestly can't believe I've wrote this much on the story, I thought I would get bored with it. Apparently not! Anyhow...Enjoy! [and review pretty please]**

Bella's POV:

I fought my arm out of his grip, it was stinging so much. He was coming at me with a smashed glass bottle. Jacob suddenly got in front of me and was protecting me. "Get out of the way dog." Edward said sternly. "No." Jacob was making me feel safer and unsafe at the same time. I tripped, of course, and fell onto the ground. Edward saw that as an easy target. He swerved around Jacob and leaned in next to me. "Wouldn't it be bad if something were to happen? Like this glass cut you." He ran the edge on the broken bottle against my cheek and I started shaking with fear. Everyone in the restaurant was watching far away, keeping a distance. Jacob tried to pull Edward away, but Edward elbowed Jacob in the gut and Jacob was cringing on the floor. I couldn't do anything to save me now. As I watched Edward come at me, I thought about running away, but I would probably trip. And Edward being a vampire, he would catch me in under a second. But I wanted to try anyway. I picked up a pepper sprayI found on the ground and I threw it at the front window. If only I had my pepper spray! Edward looked back, and I ran to get next to Jacob. "Jacob? Jake are you ok?" I asked him quietly. Jacob answered, "Bella, honey, I'm fine." He spoke with pain in his voice. "Jacob, I am so sorry so putting you in danger this way." I was terribly sorry. To say it wasn't my fault, he took my head in his warm hands and kissed me. We assumed that Edward was watching, but we didn't care. But suddenly I felt this cold hand grab my waist, and I tried to squirm my way out but I couldn't. He then threw me across the room and I fell on a table. Then I watched helplessly as Edward leaned toward Jacob…

I woke up startled, in Jacob's bed. Was all this a dream? I looked at my arm, but unfortunately it had cuts all over it. I groaned and slumped back onto the pillow, but that hurt too. Jacob ran through the door, he must have herd I was up. In followed Charlie too. Oh great. How much trouble am I in? "Bell, are you alright?" I was surprised, I thought Charlie would be furious. But he was worried! "Dad, at the moment I am ok." He looked relieved. Jacob and I were looking at eachother, and Charlie saw. "I'll uh, leave you to catch up." He looked at us awkwardly and then went out the door. I swear Jacob was about to jump on the bed with happiness now that I was awake. He had a smile so large, that it looked unreal. But his smile faded when the window opened mysteriously…"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked him. He just looked over to the window and I was absolutely surprised! The window was opening mysteriously and no one was there. I assumed it was a werewolf that was doing this, but then I saw pale fingers curl around the bottom of the window and pull it up. I ran out of bed, but I was so sore, I felt like I could barely move. Jacob supported most of my weight, and he was still staring at the window. Then a leg came through the window. I hid behind Jacob. Then it's head, and to no surprise, it was Edward. His whole body then came through the window. He was smiling. "Hello Bella." He said. I didn't react in any way though. "I see this is going to be difficult then." ….

"You are not welcome here bloodsucker." Jacob said after a minute. Edward laughed. "I know." "Then why are you here?" I asked him. He took a few steps closer to Jacob and I, but we stepped back more. "You two are a pair now aren't you? I should've guessed." His voice had a chill in it. I shivered, even though I had my arms around a burning hot, shirtless werewolf. "Bells, sit down, I'll deal to the bloodsucker." I nodded and stumbled to the chair in the corner of the room.

Bella's POV:

"Bella, you look so weak. Would you like me to help you?" he was getting on my nerves, big time. "I'm fine!" I snapped at him. "No, no. It is no bother at all." Then he walked towards me. Jacob stood in front of him to block his path, but that didn't stop Edward…Edward barged through poor Jake and he fell on the bed. Then Edward's eyes fell on mine. He leaned in for me and I couldn't do anything. He grabbed my face in his hands just too tightly, and leaned in for a kiss. Even if he did kiss me, I would never love him again. His cold hard lips pressed to mine and it was a horrible force. It felt like an ice berg was crushing against my lips, and it was a horrible, uncomfortable feeling. I tried pushing him off, but every time I tried, he would only pull him self closer to me. The last time I tried, he stood me up and his body was pressed on mine, and I hated it. It was a relief when I felt the pressure go, Jacob had gotten him and pulled him back. I fell to the ground. Partly because I couldn't hold myself up properly, and also because I felt guilty, horrible, disgusted at myself….

Jacobs POV:

I looked at Edward, outraged at what he did. He was against the door. I ran at him and he got up so fast that I didn't see him move. He was over by Bella, comforting her. "Get away leech!" I yelled at him. But he just sat down beside Bella and said to her, "We don't need Jacob. You and I can run away from here, no one else, just you and I. We can runaway from the dog, and we can be together again." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Bella looked up slowly and looked at Edward, "You know what Edward?" she said in a sweet voice. I winked at her, and she saw it, because a smile came across her face. "I don't want to." That sure did it. I fell on the floor laughing. It was hilarious. But Edward didn't think so... He got up and headed towards me. I was still laughing. And out of the corner of my eye, Bella was laughing too. Edward on the other hand, was mental! I controlled my laughter and asked Edward, "What's with you leech? Why are you hurting Bella and I?" I let out another laugh. "Well dog, I am here because I want Bella back." Bella and I stopped laughing instantly. She looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Get out of here bloodsucker. Get out while you can." I warned him. "What are you going to do to me dog? What can you do to me? I am much stronger that you. You wouldn't last a second against me." He was eager for a fight, and so was I. "Edward, leave Jacob alone!" Bella screamed….

Bella's POV:

I did not want to see this at all. But I couldn't turn away. I hated the thought of Jacob, my Jacob, getting hurt. Jacob looked at me, and I had tears in my eyes. He ran over to me and said, "Sorry Bells." He then hugged me. I wanted him to never leave me, I was kind of happy at this moment, but of course, Edward interrupted us. I thought he would grab Jake, but instead he grabbed me. He was heading to go out the window but Jacob closed it just in time. "Are you running away from a fight?" Jacob asked. Then started laughing again. Edward then murmured, "This'll make you stop laughing." He then put, actually threw, me onto the bed and tried to kiss me again. This was disgusting! "Get off me Edward. You disgust me." I then got away from him and went over to Jacob. He started heading for us again…I was so relieved when Charlie opened the door. Edward stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the room. I was crying behind Jacob, and I had bruises all over me. Jacob was holding me up, and he looked shocked. Charlie was furious when he walked in. It was almost like he was about to explode! "What are you doing here Edward?" he asked. "Oh, I just came for a friendly visit." He answered, lying perfectly, of course. Then Charlie looked at me. "Bella! What happened?" I couldn't speak yet, so I just pointed to Edward. But where Edward was before, there was just emptiness. Where had he gone? …

I wont be safe tonight. Wherever Jacob is, I am there with him. I never want to be without him. I had to go into the hospital that day, just to check the bruises I'd gotten from Edward at the restaurant and from today. They kept me there for a few hours, but when they let me go, I was so relieved to just get out. Jacob and I were always in close contact. I was too scared that if I let him go, he could get hurt. He didn't seam to mind either. We went to First Beach the next morning, after I had spent the night at his place. But when we got there, I thought, 'here we go again!' …I hissed under my breath, "Victoria." Why was she here, with Edward! That scared me. Why would they be here together? Is that why he has turned insanely mean? I guess I will never know. They were walking towards Jacob and I. Why can't he just leave me alone? Jacob started trembling slightly. I put my hand on his bare chest. "Jake, please calm down. Not here." He nodded, he knew what I meant by that. "Hello Bella, dog." Victoria said. We both smiled slightly, but said nothing. "I am sorry about what happened yesterday." Edward said sweetly, but I didn't believe him. "Ok leech, what do you want?' Jacob said, before me. If I spoke, I would explode. I saw Edward reach behind his back. What did he have behind there? What was he hiding? …

Jacob's POV:

Edward pulled out a knife from behind his back. I was shaking vigorously. I was so angry that I had to change. "Bells, wait here please." I told her quickly. I then ran into the trees and morphed. I ran back and was listening. "Well Bella, it seems your not unhappy with the dog." Victoria said. Bella looked at me, and smiled. "I am more happy than I could ever be." I could tell she was scared of the knife Edward was holding. It was pointed straight at her. "How can you be happy with a dog?" Victoria obviously thought this was strange. I growled at her. "You will never understand the love I feel for Jacob, Victoria." Bella stood up for me. I nudged her with my nose and she smiled. Edward got angry at what Bella said. He hissed at her and then started walking towards Bella, with the knife pointing straight at her...

Bella's POV:

As I watched Edward come at me with the knife, I couldn't help ask, "What's your problem Edward?" he laughed and looked at Victoria. "Well, Victoria and I are friends now. She has told me why I shouldn't trust humans, or dogs." He looked at Jacob who was growling. I was curious again, "Well, why don't you trust humans or werewolves?" He answered after some thought. "Well, humans are to suspicious. They are easy to distract and easy to kill, but they figure things out too quickly. And dogs, they smell bad and are very irritating and annoying." "That's so dumb Edward!" I just had to say that. I herd a wolfey laugh come from Jacob. "You know that ever since I first met you, I've always wanted to know what your blood tasted like. It has such a delicious scent. Well, now I get to try it." It took me a few seconds to figure that out, but a few seconds was too long…

I didn't know this, but Jacob was calling members of the pack to rescue us. So after a few seconds, I herd howling and barking coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw 4 werewolves running towards us. They were Paul, Embry, Quill and Sam. I felt so grateful at that point, I hugged the Jacob-Wolf. He licked my face and I started laughing. I turned to see Edward and Victoria, and they were shocked! All the werewolves stopped in a line next to Jacob and I. They were all growling. I felt a lot safer now that there were 5 werewolves looking out for me. "Well Bella, here it all ends. Either you can come with me and you can be happy again" he paused "Or you can stay with, the dogs." His nose scrunched up in disgust. I looked at the pack. They were all here for me and Jake. I heard Jacob whining; scared I would go with Edward. "I am happy, Edward. I don't want to go with you." Jacob sighed in relief. Edward spoke in a harsh voice, "Well, it's your loss." …He was coming at me with the knife again.

"Edward, why are you coming at me with a knife. That's just dumb." I heard rumbles from the pack, and it sounded like they were laughing. I smirked at Edward. "Well, it seems more fun this way. It makes humans more scared." He was so mean now! Victoria was baring her teeth at Jacob, but he wasn't afraid of her. "Why do you want to kill me Edward?" everything stopped. Every sound and movement stopped right there. We all waited for Edwards answer. "I want to kill you because I want you to feel the pain I went through when I left you. You put me through so much misery. And it's even better that the dog imprinted on you, because he will feel pain also. He will feel the loneliness that I felt." Jacob winced again. Then Edward lunged at me with the knife…

**AN; Please review! :P**

**I'm posting another chapter tomorrow [or another today]**

**I promise**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN; I can't believe it, two chapters a day! This chapter is dedicated to **_'Lookatmedoyousee'_** for reading and reviewing, thanks a bunch! Enjoy!**

Bella's POV:

The pack reacted instantly. They were on red alert. Edward cut me slightly on my cheek. It wasn't a huge cut, it was only the size of a paper cut, but Victoria got too excited, and ran at me. Sam jumped in front of me and pushed Victoria out of the way. She fell a few meters away, but got up again. Instead of running towards me, she ran away from me. She had a scared expression on her face. "Edward!" Victoria called out. He responded by looking at me, then running with Victoria. What had scared Victoria? I don't care anyway, as long as she's gone for now! I looked at Jacob and he smiled a very wolfey grin. It made me burst out with laughter. But then he ran off. "Jacob!" where did he go. I looked down at my feet. Sam nudged me with his nose, but I didn't look up. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me…I got the hugest fright! I didn't know who it was! "Relax Bells. Its me." It was Jacob. I sighed in relief. I turned around to look at him. I hugged him. He made me feel a lot warmer, and safer. "It's ok Bella, he's gone. We are here to protect you now. Don't worry about a thing Bella, honey." He was comforting me. I herd the pack walk away. They don't want to see Jake and I when we are like this. It made me laugh a little. I wanted to stay like this. Just him and I, nothing bothering us or no one with us. We then walked to Jakes house. He opened the door and instead of Billy, it was …..

I was so annoyed. How did he get in here? He ran off the other way! I looked at him, sitting on the couch quite happily. "Go away Edward. No one wants you here." I was angrier than I have ever been. "You see, Victoria and I are now friends. I don't know why you are so afraid of her Bella." He spoke slowly, like he was talking to a handicapped person. "Just leave Bella and I alone, leech." Jacob was angry too. Edward got up, I stepped a few steps back. "I wont hurt you Bella. No yet." Jacob put his arm around me. I felt a little better. Edward started walking toward me. I ran. I ran down the hallway to Jacob's room. I locked the door and fell onto the bed. Someone was banging at the door, and it wasn't Jacob. I opened the window quietly and went through it. I shut it behind me and went behind the house. I turned the corner and Jacob was there…

Jacobs POV:

Bella turned the corner and she looked whiter than a ghost, or the leech trying to kill her! We were to afraid to breathe, or speak, or move or do anything at all. If we made any sound at all, he would come and find us quicker than any amount of time we needed to get away from him. I knew he could hear our beating hearts, so all we could do is wait. We heard the front door open then close. This was it. Luckily, the pack saw us behind the house and they were completely silent. We couldn't hear his foot steps, but Edward was coming round the side of my house and i think he saw us. Bella and i exchanged a painful glance before we saw the leech creep around the corner...

Bellas POV:

I herd soft footsteps comming from the side of the house, and i saw Edward creep around to where Jacob and I were. He had a michieveious smile on his face, his eyes were hungry, but they were still golden. "You dont want to do this Edward. You dont want to hurt me. I am nothing to you anymore, nothing." that stopped him. Jacob took my hand, he was afraid what this was going to lead to. The pack was ready close by, ready to attack. And thankfully, there was no sign of Victoria anywhere...

Edwards POV:

I really actually believed Bella. What is she to me? I didn't step any closer and i put my knife away. I didnt even know what i needed that for anyway. "This was all Victorias idea." i spoke slowly, "she is to blame." I wasn't sure if i was giving in or making them think I am. Jacob pulled Bella closer to him, she let him without any fuss, and hugged him tighter. I looked around at the wolves and Jacob and Bella. They were happy but were unhappy that i was being so horrible...

Bellas POV:

He backed away slowly, then sprinted off. I was glad he was gone, i was through with all the drama. Why me? It was always me. I was still hugging Jacob when i herd the pack howl. What was wrong now? "It's nothing Bells. They're just celebrating that the bloodsucker is gone." he seamed very pleased, and so was I. I just wanted to go home and just be with Jacob. No drama or anything. But of course something will happen. Im not sure yet, but i am a danger magnet...

Jacob and I got into his car and drove to my house. I was relieved that we got edward away, but i was scared that there was someone else out there, waiting to kill me. i was happy that it wouldn't be James or Laurant, but what about Victoria? I shivered at the thought, but jacob thought i was cold, so he put his arm around me. It did make me feel better. I knew i was safe with my werewolf boyfriend Jacob. At least, i hoped i was safe... Charlie was never home anymore, so it was Jacob and I for now. I didnt really feel like doing anything. It was still light outside, about 3pm, so i asked jacob what we should do. "We could go see a movie?" Jacob replied. I nodded my head and went upstairs to turn on my computer, so i could check movie times. It still takes ages so i sat on my bed with Jacob. We didn't say anything, we just looked into each others eyes. I could really see that he loved me. The computer had loaded by then so i went on there. There was one at 4:00, so Jake and I could drive up to Port Angeles to see it. Nothing better happen...

Jacobs POV:

I wasn't paying that much attention to the movie, I was focusing on the vampire scent i smelt. Why wont the leeches leave Bella alone? I looked at her, and she was watching whatever was on. It was good she hasn't noticed, otherwise she would be up and running. I put my arm around her, so she would be protected and she wouldn't run away when she saw the bloodsucker. I looked around and saw that there was a woman with flaming orange and red hair. Victoria? I growled under my breath, but Bella didn't notice. Did Victoria track us? ...

Victoria turned around, her blood red eyes were very noticible. Bella still was watching the movie, and she cant see the bloodsucker. I started shaking and Bella noticed that. "What is it jake?" she asked, but then followed my gaze to Victoria. She stiffened. Victoria then got up and ran out of her seat to the row in front of us. This definately wasnt going to end well. Bella was still in shock beside me. I shook her and she stared at me with wide eyes. I pcked her up and we ran out the theater. I looked back and luckily i didnt see anyone follow us. My head snapped back round and...

Bella's POV:

I was startled by her eyes. They seamed redder and more evil-er than the last time i saw her. was that even possible? I felt bad for Jacob. He has to put up with all this drama and its all because of me. Jacob was shaking. I put my hand on his burning chest to warn him to calm down. he was only slightly shaking. Victoria and Jacob wernt speaking, they were just staring at each other. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Victoria saw me blush and couldnt control herself...

Victoria lunged at me, showing he teeth, ready to bite. She got an inch to my face when Jacob grabbed her and threw her out the door. Jacob and I ran into the theater while Victoria was still revovering herself. We sat inbetween two couples, we were safe there. The movie was about halfway now. I looked back several times but Victoria did not come through. When the movie was over, Jake and I walked out of the theatre, hand in hand. we were quite confident that Victoria had ran off. Boy, were we wrong...

I turned the corner and saw Victoria, along with 6 others standing by her. They all had blood red eyes, and i was suprised that Edward wasnt there. I looked at all the strange faces. They all had pale white skin and they were all very intimidating. They all had a wide grin on their faces, they were all excited to kill Jacob and I. Jacob pushed me behind himself, to protect me i assumed. They all chuckled at that. Victoria stepped foward and spoke first. "Well, funny seeing you here." Jacob got angry, "You followed us bloodsucker." his face showed no emotion at all. "Yes, i did follow you. I love your scent Bella. But you dog, just smell horrible." the crowd of vampires laughed at that. Then they started to creep foward. This was the end...

This all happened so fast that i couldn't believe it! The vampires were running at Jake and I, and jacob was ready to fight. But then a mysterious figure ran towards us and helped us fight the vampires. I couldn't tell who it was. I was watching the mysterious person when i looked back and i couldn't see Jacob I got worried. But then i herd a howl, ad i knew that he had just morphed into his werewolf. His teeth were barred and he was growling. There was also another werewolf following, it was Sam! He came to help too! I stood there defenseless and helpless. I turned away because i didn't ant to see this at all. But i herd a loud yelp, and a huge crying noise... I turned my head sharply to where the noise was coming from. There lay a huge werewolf on the ground. It was Jacob! I ran over to him, even though there were two bloodthirsty vampires standing over him. But Sam distracted them. The mysterious person was still fighting for us, and i was grateful. But i turned my head back to Jacob. He was crying in pain. I looked over him to see what had happened, and in is leg was a huge gash. Nails, not teeth, did them thankfully! I ripped off the bottom of my skirt and wrapped it around his leg. He winced lots, but i had to help. Then the mysterious person came running towards us, because he had disassembled most of the vampires. Sam was still fighting Victoria and another vampire. I could see him now, it was Edward. Edward? "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He just shook his head and started working over Jacob. "I am here because" he begun...

"I am here because these vampires don't need to be. And if there are more vampires, there will be more dogs." he gestured over to Jacob, who growled.I felt grateful to Edward, but I still hated him for what he did. I just nodded my head, and then focused my eyes back onto Jacob. Edward told him he needed to morph back, so I helped Jacob limp behind the movie building, where no one would see him and I turned away to give him privacy. After that, I gave him a huge hug and apologized for getting him hurt. "Jake, if it wasn't for me, you would never be affected by these vampires." he disagreed. "Bella, if it weren't for these vampires, I wouldn't be having as much fun being with you all the time." he tried to smile, but I knew he was in pain, so I helped him go back to Edward. "Wow!" I gasped... "Oh my gosh, what happened?" I was absolutely shocked at what I saw. Edward standing over Sam and Victoria, who were lying on the ground. They looked asleep, or dead. Edward looked up, with hungry eyes. "What have you done?" I ran over to Sam. He was still breathing, thank God. "I just had to do It." he spoke after a minute's silence. I was trying to figure out was wrong with Sam, but I couldn't see any blood or anything, and he was still in wolf form, so it was harder to see. "How could you?" I asked. I said it with so much pain that Jacob limped over to me, and even Edward looked sorry for what he did...

I still couldnt figure out what Edward did. Sam and Victoria were just lying on the ground, stunned. Were they asleep? Were they dead? "I bit Victoria, and i punched Sam then he got knocked out." Edward said. "Why?" I was angry. "Because i just couldn't hold back my rage any longer." I was about to ask what rage, but he sprinted off into the darkness. Jacob was slightly limping, but he being a werewolf, he heals fast. Jacob carried him to his car and we drove off to Jake's house, to get some ice for Sam. On the way we saw Edward. "What is he doing?"...

Jacob's POV:

Why was Edward talking to my dad? He is such a weirdo! I pulled into my driveway, but they stopped talking when i out there, so i couldn't listen to what they were saying. Edward smiled at me, then Bella, then Billy, and walked off. I was about to ask what he was there for, but he just held up his hand to stop me. Then he turned around and went back inside. I looked at Bella, who was just amazed as i was. What was the bloodsucker doing talking to my dad? I grabbed Bella's freezing hand and raced inside after dad. He was in the kitchen, and I could smell bloodsuckers. He had been inside? I was about to speak when Billy got to it before me, "Yes Jacob, he was in here." I growled. "What were you talking about? What was so confidential that I couldn't know?" I asked him, now irritated. He looked at Bella, who had wide, sad eyes. "Bella, why don't you go into Jacob's room? I'm sorry, but I have to talk to my son alone." Billy looked at Bella. I didn't want her to go out of my sight, not when Edward came in last time. She squeezed my hand and walked off, looking back several times."Sit down Jacob." my father said to me. "Edward came to me tonight because he wanted to warn me about something." "Why? What happened? Why would the leech want to warn us?" I was nervous. "Well, Alice saw something." I laughed, no kidding! "It's about Bella." I couldn't understand what my dad just said to me. I froze in my seat…

"Jacob? Did you hear me?" I wasn't paying much attention to my dad, even though I should. My Bella, in danger? I was petrified. I shook my head to Billy's question. "Ok i will say it all again. Alice saw Bella walking into a meadow, and Victoria was there, with some people called Jane and Demetri." i was confused, I didn't recognise the names. Probably bloodsuckers. Billy carried on. "Alice saw Bella walking towards them, then saw her drop to the ground, cringing." I winced. "Sorry. Then they were talking to her. But that's when it stopped."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN; Chapter 8 is up! This is dedicated to **_**'MissRobynCullen'**_** for being an awesome friend! (and reviewer!) There's only gonna be a couple more chapters left on this story, so enjoy!**

Not more people come to hurt Bella! I was staring open mouthed when Billy called out to Bella to come here, but I herd no reply. I quickly recovered my face and went into my room... I smashed open the door and saw Bella lying on the floor. "Bella!" I ran over to her and shook her, but she didn't respond. I looked over to the window and it was open. I thought I shut it! I ran over to it and looked out. I herd running footsteps, but I closed it and ran back to Bella. Billy was standing in the doorway, unsure what to do. "Dad. Please call an ambulance. Fast!" I was so nervous. Billy wheeled off to the phone, and I tried to wake up Bella. It didn't work so I tried CPR. That didn't work either. I tried listening for her breathing, and I could only hear it the slightest bit. I could only just feel her heartbeat too. I was relieved when I herd the sirens of the ambulance. I picked up Bella and took her outside. They took her and put her onto a bed, and I got into the back with her. I took her hand, but her hand was limp, and it was lifeless. I squeezed it but she didn't squeeze back. Maybe she really was dead? The thought brought tears to my eyes…

As I watched Bella get wheeled off, I thought about who would do this to her. Who would hate her so much that they would knock her unconscious? I shivered at the thought. I waited 3 hours before someone came to me. I looked at him, too shocked to say anything. "Bella's injuries are more fatal than we thought." he said slowly. I was confused. "Injuries?"

"Yes. We just need to ask you some questions." I nodded. "Where was she at the time this happened?" he asked.

"In my room." I answered quietly. He nodded.

"And what do you think happened?"

"I have no idea." I couldn't tell him that her werewolf boyfriend had to talk to his dad alone about a vampire seeing the future. "Would you like to know what happened?" he asked. I was dying to know, but I was afraid that it would be so horrible...

Bellas POV:

I woke up in the same white room. It was like I lived in here, because I am here so often. My head hurt so much, I couldn't lift it. I had gauze all over my head, and I couldn't breathe properly because my ribs were restricting my breathing. My hands felt burning hot, but not as hot as when James bit me. The beeping of the heart monitor was annoying me. It sounded extremely loud. I could hear Jacobs voice outside. I wanted to call him here but my voice came out as a small whisper. But him being a werewolf, he herd me and ran through the door! He looked like a wreck! He had obviously been waiting. He took my hand, but carefully because he obviously knew my hand hurt. "Jake. What happened?" it took a lot to say that. I was gasping for air by the time I finished saying it. "Bella. I don't know how to say this..."

"You see Bella, you had a concussion and you smacked your head on the edge of something sharp. That's why there is a deep cut in your head. Some of your ribs are broken too. It looks like someone stepped on them! Your hands are sprained badly too. What happened in there?" Jacob told me everything and I remembered everything. "Victoria came in. She hit my head and i fell against the edge of Jacob's desk. Then she stepped on my ribs and on my hands." I shivered. I looked at Jacob. His face was twisted with pain and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. I lifted my hand with all my strength and put it against his cheek. I felt tears on my hand. I couldn't see him like this. It was so horrible... I was with Jacob for the rest of the afternoon. I never wanted him to leave me. I asked him to tell me why Billy had to talk to him alone, but he said not now. He didn't want to make me worried. So I let it slide, for now. As it was getting dark, the doctor came in and said I had to stay until tomorrow evening. That was good, because I still ached so much. Jacob said that he would be with me the whole time. I was surprised that Jacob hadn't been with the pack for ages! I guess they didn't need him or that there wasn't anything big to report. Charlie hadn't found out about what happened to me yet, but no doubt he would because, well, it's Forks. I was also glad it was summer break, because i didn't have to worry about school, and other friends because most of the time, Jacob was all i needed. He was my sun and i need him like air. He _is _good for me, we _are_ a perfect match. I couldn't bear anything happen to him...

Jacobs POV:

It was nigh time, actually it was 1 in the morning and Bella and I were chatting in the hospital. "Get some sleep Bells!" I told her for the 100th time! But as all the other 99 times, she refused with a smile. But just then I herd the pack howl, howling for me. We looked at eachother. "I better go see what they want. You will be safe here Bella, I'll be right out the window. And there are doctors here anyway. No one, or nothing will get to you." I kissed her on the cheek and ran outside. I phased as quickly as possible. 'What is it?' I thought, so the pack would know I was here. 'We came across a fresh vampire trail along the border. We need you Jacob.' Sam thought to me, because everyone else probably knew already...Bella was watching me, and I knew I couldn't leave her, but I hadnt ran or done any werewolfing for weeks! I phased back fast and ran to Bella. I told her everything, and she said it would be good for me to go. I kissed her then ran off into the moonlight…I ran outside to phase again, and Sam was calling for me. 'Jacob. We have a new pack member. Come here immediately.' That startled me. A new pack member? Whoa, the bloodsuckers have caused this then. I ran quickly to outside La Push and saw the werewolves gathered in a circle, along with a white and light brown one I had never seen before, they must be the new one. 'Everyone, this is Lilly. She has just phased last week. We are going to be very supportive to her and make sure she knows what's going on around here. Please follow me everyone, we need to sniff out this vampire.' I saw Lilly shiver, and I went over to her. 'Dont worry. We've dealt to bloodsuckers before. We are trying to protect every one, especially Bella.' Lilly stopped running. 'Bella Swan?' I nodded and started running again. 'I know Bella! Why do the vampires know her though?' I told her everything and what had happened recently. She was amazed that Bella had such an exciting life. I was still running when it hit me…

It was burning. A vigorous fire was flaming up so high. And it was coming straight from Bella's room. I heard her screams, I heard her yelling. Sam, Embry and Lilly were behind me. Lilly was very tall and was a Quileute just like me. She had light brown hair, and she was older than me. She was staring at the fire, and I snapped my head back and ran towards it. That's when I saw Bella lying there, unable to move because the flames licked towards her skin. She was going to get burnt if I didn't save her! Sitting on the bed next to Bella was the 'fire' I really saw. Victoria was here. I ran through the flames, knowing I would be healed soon enough anyway. I grabbed Bella who was sinking into unconsciousness fast. I ran out and asked the others to grab Victoria and put the fire out. "Bella! Bella, can you hear me?" I screamed at her. There was no reply…"No Bella you can't be dead! No, no, no! Bella! Can you hear me?" I was screaming at her. All i got back from her was faint breathing. The fire was dying down, and Sam was catching Victoria. I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder, i turned around and there stood two leeches. If i remembered correctly, Carlisle was the one with golden hair and the skinny pixie like girl was Alice. They were both there with cool faces, but there eyes were black and had horrible dark rings underneath. "Jacob, I can help. We can help." Carlisle was speaking calmly, even though Bella was about to slip through my fingers. I winced at the smell, and that I had to leave Bella. But i trusted the leeches, in a strange way. Doctor bloodsucker picked her up and carried her outside. I couldn't seem to follow.

Carlisle's POV:

I was carrying Bella outside because the fresh air would help clear the smoke from her lungs. "What are we going to do Carlisle?" Alice spoke quickly. I didn't reply. Instead started to get to work. I wanted to make sure Victoria hadn't harmed her badly, so I felt her pulse first. It was getting fainter. I had to do CPR. It was beginning to work, but only slightly. I placed my cool hands either side of her face. Maybe i needed to cool her down. "Bella. Can you hear me?" I spoke softley and quietly. In responce, i heard a moan and several severe coughs. It was working. "Bella. Please speak to me." about a minute later, she yelled, "My legs are burning!" I looked down to see that her legs had burns form her knee to her ankle, both legs. "Carlisle! What do we do?" Alice screamed at me... Alices POV:

I saw it in my vision. It was so clear, that it could be real. I saw Bella. She was standing with Jacob in the meadow. Then, I turned around and saw Edward in the shadows behind me. I turned back to Jacob and Bella and Jacob was shaking. Was he about to change into a wolf? I lunged at Bella. "Bella, step away from Jacob!" I screamed at her. But Bella only seamed to hold him closer. "Bella!" she looked at me with a confused expression and then she finally noticed that he was shaking. But she was too late...

"Bella!" I screamed. I was still in my vision. Jacob had been so angry that Edward was here, and he morphed right next to Bella, knocking her unconscious to the ground. Since Bella and Jacob were not in contact anymore, it was like Jacob was invisible to me now, but I could still hear him. I looked quickly around to see Edward standing in the shade still. His face was twisted with pain. "Edward. Please come and help Bella!" I asked him. But he shook his head and took a step back. Why was all this happening? When would this happen? I turned to Bella and Jacob-Wolf was there, his paw touching her heart. He looked up at me and shook his head. Edward spoke for Jacob so I could hear what was happening. "he can't feel a pulse. It's barely there." I gasped. Bella, dead? ….Jacobs POV:

Bellas scream broke my heart. She was in so much pain. It killed me to see her this way! "What's wrong with her!" I screamed at Carlisle. "I don't know Jacob. I think, that she cant breathe?" he seamed confused. Oh no! I knelt down next to Bella. "Bella. Can you hear me?" she nodded her head. "Can you breathe?" she nodded, then shook her head. "What do we do?" I screamed at Carlisle. "Take her to our house. Alice will show you the way. We can save her there." I picked her up carefully and followed Alice to the bloodsuckers house. The stench was unbearable, but I had to get through it to save Bella. Alice then ran upstairs and told me to put Bella down on the bed. It looked like a hospital bed. Carlisle then ran through the door and asked for us to get out. I couldn't, I just couldn't …

The waiting was absolute torture! Not knowing if Bella was alive or… I couldn't think of it. I didn't know if I would ever see her again, alive. Why did this have to happen? Why is Victoria so obsessed with Bella. Sure Bella is the most amazing person in the planet, but why did Victoria have to muck up our fairy tale? Bella and I were fine without all the drama. I looked at the clock. It has been an hour. An hour of torture! "Shes going to be fine." A quiet voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around to see it was Alice. I knew she would be fine, but I just couldn't believe that right now. "How do you know for sure? Bella told me your never always sure. I just cant believe you right now. If I can see her now, then I will be able to breathe properly and not go through all this." I told the leech. "Jacob. Trust me." Alice said. I shook my head. "JACOB!" I herd from far away. It sounded like Bella was suffering. I looked at Alice, was mirroring my expression…

Jakes POV:

'Bella! I'm coming!" I screamed as I smashed open the door. I saw Edward standing next to Bella; he was smiling an evil smile. "What have you done Edward? I am ashamed to call you my brother." Alice said, with so much acid in her voice that I winced. I ran to Bella. "Bella. What happened? Tell me please! Where is the doc?"

Alice spoke instead of Bella. "Carlisle went out of the room to let Bella rest. Edward came through the window and abused her. He hurt her" she hissed. I looked at Bella, who was crippled on the floor. "You said she would be fine." I said to Alice. I turned to Edward. "What is your problem bloodsucker? Why do you have to hut her all the time?"...

Edwards POV:

"Well, it's not my fault if i love Bella so much! We only left because we didn't want to put Bella in danger." I said. "No Edward. Don't." Alice said to me. She knew what i was going to say, but I spoke anyways. "Well, I left to stop putting her in danger. But look at what you've done Jacob!" I said. I just had to say that it wasn't my fault. Then maybe Bella would see that I am the better man for her. I looked over at my sister, Alice, who was scowling and shaking her head. Bella was still on the floor and her face was shocked. I dared not to look at Jacobs face. "How dare you blame Jacob for any of this! He didn't do absolutely anything!" Bella was furious. "Bella no stop!" I tried saying. "No Edward Cullen. I hate you"...

Bella's POV:

I was so surprised at my own words. Why did I say that? Well he deserved it, blaming everything on poor Jacob. Jake didn't' do anything except protect me! "Hate is such a strong word Bella." Edward said. "I know Edward. And I mean it."


End file.
